For the most part, emphasis in this project is shifting from instrumental developments to chemical applications of novel instrumental concepts developed during preceeding years. Problems will include use of rapid scanning vidicon based spectrometers for multi component drug determinations, use of the vidicon as a multiwavelength detector for liquid chromatography, evaluation of a vidicon based derivative spectrometer for bilirubin in amniotic fluid, and adaptation of a stopped-flow mixing system for fast kinetic analyses including determinations of cholesterol, creatinine and bilirubin. Work will also continue on the evaluation of an echelle spectrometer/imaging sensor combination for simultaneous multi element determinations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Derivative Spectrometry with a Vidicon Detector, Anal. Chem., 48, 451 (1976). T.E. Cook, H.L. Pardue and R.E. Santini.